Technical Field
Various embodiments disclosed herein relate to devices and methods that enable people to observe remote locations. Certain embodiments relate to using a computing device to see video taken by a remotely located camera.
Description of Related Art
Video cameras can record images of various events that are viewable by remotely located people. Additionally, video cameras can be supported by objects such as tripods. Furthermore, video cameras often require electrical power. Some video cameras receive electrical power from batteries and/or power outlets.